A Girl Like You
by krissyg927
Summary: This is all Caryl, but a little different and a little kinky and a little light bondage. Its 100% consensual between them and no one is being hurt. If that isn't your thing please move along. My feelings wont be hurt if you don't read. It was in my head and had to get out that's how it is when the muse gets something in her head.


_**A/N: Ok this is way off the hook. Eighteen and older only and let me know what you think, but be warned. This is very different than my usual and not for everyone. Read the summary, then decide if its for you or not. xxxxxxxx Krissy**_

 _ **And I've never known a girl like you before.-A Girl Like You by Edwin Collins**_

Daryl discovered Stephen King one summer in the library when he had just turned eighteen. One of the only places that had air conditioning was the library and on hot nights after work that was a plus. He spent all day sweating out in the sun on the construction site with Merle. Taking a shower didn't help, because they didn't have air conditioning, so after he showered he would go to the library.

He spent a few nights a week there but they didn't have all of Stephen King's books and soon Daryl had read them all.

He found a used book store in town one weekend because he couldn't afford to buy books new, and when he walked by he thought he struck gold. The pretty girl behind the counter had recommended 'The Stand' and he had read it in three days.

When he went back on Monday to tell her how great it was he was surprised to find a young Asian man at the register and he was disappointed.

"Where's…"

"Oh, you're looking for Carol?" He said. "I'm Glenn."

The man who was only a few years older than Daryl said extending his hand.

"Daryl."

"Oh." He reached behind him for a book Daryl saw on the cover it said 'Fear Nothing' by Dean Koontz. "She left this for you if you came in, she's off on Mondays."

"Thanks." He said taking the book and putting the old western paperbacks of Merle's on the counter to trade. Merle hadn't touched his old books in ages.

"It's not Stephen King, but she thinks you'll like this author too."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Daryl did like the author, he finished that book in a day and he never went there on Mondays again. Glenn worked weekends and afternoons when he didn't have classes but Carol owned the shop having inherited it from her father when she was twenty-two, she was twenty-six now.

She lived in the little apartment above the store and over the next two months Daryl was a frequent customer. He read every Stephen King book she had and half of the Dean Koontz. Carol teased him that he was going to read every book she had there.

Sometimes Glenn would come in with the usual coffee for Carol and bring one for Daryl. The three of them had endless discussions about life and books. The bookstore was his favorite place to be that summer. He would rush home from work at three o'clock and shower, then disappear until ten at night, after Carol closed the store.

Sometimes they went to the all night diner and Glen joined them with his girl Maggie. Sometimes just he and Carol went. She was originally from New Jersey and ate her french-fries with cheese and gravy, but explained to him that the idea was originally from Canada.

They could talk about anything, books, poetry, food and she even liked the same music as him. She was the perfect girl, except she wasn't a girl.

Merle teased him about spending all his time after work at the book store macking on some cougar that would never look at him as anything but a kid. Merle was Merle, that was what he did.

"Shut up Merle, she's a nice girl."

"Girl? Darylina, that's a woman you got your eye on, she's closer to my age, maybe I'll go turn on the Merle over at that bookstore. It would serve you right for taking all my paperbacks out of the basement."

Daryl's head swung around. "You weren't reading them, so I traded them."

"Still mine. It would serve you right."

Daryl walked towards Merle until they were nose to nose. "Don't you dare."

Merle met his eyes, little brother was not kidding.

"Whatever, I aint going near your imaginary girlfriend, don't you worry." Merle said and walked away from him.

Carol turned twenty-seven that August. Daryl found a book she had been looking for on EBay. The complete works of ee cummings. He knew the poet from classes at school and also knew he was Carol's favorite. She wanted a particular volume that was leather bound for her own collection and he had found it for her.

He walked into the shop with the book wrapped in tissue paper and a pink ribbon and she was sitting there reading 'Duma Key' and he knew she had read it before. She read her favorite books over and over again.

"Hey Daryl." She looked up, pushing her glasses up on her head and swiping her hair out of her eyes in the way that was so sexy to him.

Merle was right, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hey, birthday girl." He said approaching the counter and placing the gift in front of her.

"Who told you it was my birthday?" She asked.

"Glenn, who do you think?" He laughed.

"You didn't have to." She started to say but he stopped her.

"It's something you really wanted and I couldn't help myself." He pushed the package towards her. "Open it."

She grinned and started to remove the ribbon, it was obviously a book and her eyes went soft when she saw what it was.

"Oh Daryl." She moved from behind the counter and enveloped him in a huge hug that lasted so long he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself with a hard on any second. He silently talked his dick down because that would be a disaster.

Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so excited." She said sitting back down on her chair behind the desk/ counter where her cash register was.

 _You aint the only one._

"Come, read with me." She pulled another chair up next to her and opened the book. "This is the best gift Daryl, thank you."

He watched as she opened the book, trying not to be all pervy because her knee was touching his. It wasn't easy, Merle was right, he had it bad for her. She was nine years older than him and it was never going to happen. But he dreamed about her often and in his dreams they had already fucked each other every which way that was possible.

Sitting next to her and she being so happy right now made him feel guilty about how he thought about her sometimes, but he was eighteen years old, and that's just how it was. He accepted that about himself.

He always liked older women, when he was a kid, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen lived next door to them. He would sit on the stoop of their house and watch her hanging the laundry out or working in her garden. She always waved to him and smiled, and she was so kind, her name was Sylvia. The day they moved away was a sad day in his childhood.

That never went away and he was into older women from that day forward and into one in particular lately.

He didn't like any of the girls his own age, they were bubble heads and babies. He had slept with a few girls and each time he felt like there was more somewhere. There was something missing, and he had an idea of what that was too. Real connection with someone who was on the same page as him and he knew he might never find that.

Carol was a grown up and treated him like a grown up too. He felt that sort of connection with her already, an intellectual connection. He was unsure if he would ever find a sexual connection with anyone. Not the kind he was looking for.

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) I am never without it (Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is you're doing, my darling." She read and then she stopped and looked at him with pure joy on her face. "I love this so much Daryl."

She couldn't hide her excitement and he had never seen her so happy over a book before and that was saying something because she got really excited over books. He did this, and he suddenly felt so proud of himself for making her so happy.

"What's your favorite ee cummings?" She asked and he gulped.

 _The dirty one of course._

He sucked in a breath and vowed not to be a wimp about this, he would be truthful with her. She always was with him. They had that kind of friendship, of honesty and trust and he wouldn't break that.

He paused for a moment because he didn't need the book for this, she lifted her head and he got a whiff of her hair.

She smelled so good to him, like always, she used lemongrass soap, he was almost positive and it was so distracting.

"I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing. "He blushed as he spit the words out and looked up at her from under his bangs that always seemed to be in his face. She smiled at him because he was adorable and he didn't even know it.

His hair fell right back in his face.

Carol found that endearing, his hair was always a mess and he kept it long because he wasn't in a world that required haircuts yet. He had just graduated high school that June, he was still a boy that looked and acted like a man.

She was smiling, impressed that he was reciting it from memory, but not surprised, Daryl loved books and reading. He recited the whole poem but he was having trouble looking her in the eye.

She decided to give him a break and reached for his hand and he stopped.

"And eyes big love-crumbs and possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new." She finished and it was suddenly so quiet in the store. It was almost closing time on her twenty-seventh birthday, another year gone by, as she marched through life alone.

"Uh, you want to go to the diner?" He asked.

Carol shook her head and she saw his shoulders sag, and she knew he wanted to spend more time with her. She wanted to spend more time with him too and she was about to put it out there. It was her birthday and she didn't want to say goodnight.

"Ok, I'll just get going." He started to say as he stood up.

"Can you lock the door Daryl?" She said quietly.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Happy Birthday agai…"

"No, I mean, do you want to stay?" She whispered.

 _What?_

"What." He gulped because he didn't know what she meant and he hoped she meant what he thought she meant.

She was asking him to stay, it had to be, it was ten o'clock at night and they had sat there reading to each other all night. She had to be asking what he thought she was asking. He prayed to whatever God would answer that she was.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry Daryl."

"No. No." He got up and started walking to the door. "I mean; I want to stay."

He locked the door and turned the open sign to closed. He turned to face her and she came out from behind the counter and leaned against it. She crossed her arms in front of her waist and they looked at each other from across the room.

"I was thinking we could go upstairs?" She said and he was walking towards her unaware of what his feet were doing. He had never seen her apartment but he was still unsure of what she really meant. Maybe they were going to have dinner.

"You want to order a pizza." He asked.

 _She felt like Mrs. Robinson but she wasn't going to chicken out now. She knew he was into her, he should have been out chasing girls his own age all summer, but here he was talking about books with her every night._

She shook her head and brought her hands over his chest. His chest was as hard as she imagined, with shoulders that went on for days.

Carol got on her tip toes and he sucked in a breath. She placed her lips against his softly for just a minute and then he chased her lips with his to kiss her again. This time he threw it all at her, he wasn't in shock like he had been when she kissed him, just a minute ago.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She let out a tiny moan as he pushed his tongue past her lips and against hers in a way that was almost obscene. He knew how to kiss and she wasn't really surprised at all.

Daryl broke the kiss and brought his lips down her neck hot and wet and paused between her collar bone and neck and bit softly. Then soothed the spot with his tongue and she groaned as her whole body almost burst into flames.

She took him by the hand and started towards the back of the store where the stairs to her apartment were.

They stopped at the stair case and kissed again and then he was mesmerized by the view of her ass in front of him going up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he could see her apartment was a long hallway with rooms along it and a railing where you could see down into the staircase. The kitchen was right in front of them and then a living room type area and her bedroom beyond that.

He wanted to surprise her, to let her know he wasn't some kid so he picked her up and she let out a squeal as he carried her into her bed room.

They stopped at the bed and he let her down, she slid against his body on the way down in a delicious way that made his dick throb. She was so fucking hot, better than he ever imagined.

They sat down on the bed and she scooted back and so did he. He brought himself down on top of her and half way on the bed. He brought his hand over her face and ran it through her hair.

"You feel weird Daryl?" She asked.

"Fuck no." He said. "It's like an answer to my prayers." He laughed. "That didn't sound right."

She laughed and reached up to kiss him. "I get it."

"No, you don't, girls my age, aint got nothing up here." He pointed to his head. "And this is going to sound really blunt but, if I'm just looking to get off, then they're fine. But sometimes I'm looking for an experience."

She brought her head up on her hand and moved so they were side by side. She slid her leg over his and pulled herself close, she could feel his dick hard as a rock between her legs. She wanted it and had no problem making that known, age difference or not he was so much more mature than the typical man his age.

"I never heard it put quite that way before." She said pushing herself against him.

Daryl couldn't get enough of her, this was the difference between a woman and a girl. She gave herself over to what her body wanted without restraint, he never had anyone grind against him like that before.

Girls were too busy worrying if you were going to call them, _no._ Or if you thought they were a whore, _sometimes._

The difference was she had no trouble letting him know what she wanted, and it made his head spin. She didn't care what he thought of her, although he suspected she knew he thought the sun rose and set over her.

"I read a lot, you know that." He replied. "Guess I'm older for my age?"

"I was just thinking that." She grinned. "So brief sexual history. I've always been in monogamous relationships and my last blood test was clean, I'm on the pill but always use condoms. And I haven't been with anyone since last year. I'm picky."

He took a deep breath because his sexual history read like a bad teen novel. It could have been written by the one who wrote those teen Vampire stories he had no use for.

"Kiss me first Carol?" He asked and she complied with the hottest wettest kiss he had ever had in his life. He wanted more and sighed when she pulled away.

"Ok, spill it." She laughed.

"I had one steady girlfriend from eighth grade until junior year, but we were more like fuckbuddies. Nothing up here." He pointed to his head again. "And four or five one night stands since then, always use condoms, I got a blood test last month that was clean. Sorry it aint pretty."

She reached her hands under his t-shirt and touched his flat stomach, he hissed in a breath as he felt her hands on him. "Life isn't pretty sometimes, I'm a big girl."

She sat up on her knees and her ass on her back legs but she still held his shirt in her hands. He watched her closely as she brought her lips to his stomach and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"What kind of experience are you looking for here? Feel adventurous tonight." She said sliding his shirt around his wrists. As her lips went over his stomach and up his chest and finally to his neck. She sucked on his neck until his hips bucked and he was moaning.

"Whatever you want." He gasped out as his hips moved around with a mind of their own and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "It's your birthday."

She laughed and held his hands over his head still twisted in his t-shirt as she brought her lips down on his.

"I'll leave your hands like this, but if you don't like it just say so."

His breath was coming out as pants now and he thought he had died and went to heaven. Was she really tying his hands with his own shirt? He felt like he was going to come just from that alone. He started to recite the words to the 1992 ford f250 repair manual in his head to keep his dick from ruining this for him. But god damn it wasn't easy, he had never been so turned on in his life.

Then she went for his belt buckle and undid it, pulling his belt out as he raised his hips up. He watched her with hungry eyes.

"Do I need a safe word?" He asked laughing as he watched her take his belt and bring it through his shirt and secure it to her headboard. While she straddled her legs over his hips, she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Your safe word is book mark." She said laughing as his eyes stared at her, and she knew he was wondering what she was going to do.

She pulled her hair out of the sloppy bun it was in and he watched her hair cascade down her shoulders. He had seen her hair down before but this time it almost sparkled in the moonlight coming from the window.

She had gorgeous thick auburn hair and he had dreamed of running his hands through it for weeks now. Now his hands were tied up, just his luck.

Carol leaned down and kissed him softly but pulled her lips away before he could kiss her back, then she shook her hair so it flowed over his face. He was already breathing heavy and she hadn't even started yet.

"You ok?" She asked grinding herself down against him and he moaned out loud.

"M'fine." He choked out, but she noticed him moving his hands around trying to get to her.

"You sure." She grinned down and kissed him again. This time allowing him to kiss her back, then she moved down to kiss his neck.

He could feel her hair as she dragged it over his body as her lips went lower. Daryl knew he wasn't going to be able to take very much when he felt her tongue on his stomach. There was such a thing as something feeling _too good and_ there was something so sexy yet frustrating because he couldn't touch her.

He felt her hands on his jeans and first she rubbed them against the bulge he had going there. She was so much better in real life than in any dream he ever had.

"God dam." He hissed moving his legs and hip because it was all he could move.

"Bookmark." She looked up at him as she unzipped his pants, with a wicked grin on her face.

"No." He said refusing to give in so soon, but god dam her hands reaching into his pants right now had him dying to touch her.

She pulled his pants down slowly and off his feet, leaving his boxers having both taken off their shoes earlier. Then she sat up and took her pants off leaving her underwear on, now there were just two strips of cloth between them. She settled herself right on his dick and he was ready to die a happy man. It was the sweetest torture he had ever felt in his life.

Carol took her bra off and eyed him with mischief and draped it over his face, pulling it down and across his body.

"Oh god please let me touch you." He groaned looking at her and she leaned down bringing her lips up his neck. He was moving his hands in the restraints and bucking his hips so much that she had to hold her thighs against the outside of his legs to hang on.

"Safe word." She whispered in his ear.

"Fuckkkkk." He groaned as she brought her neck close to his lips and let him kiss down her neck and over the top of her breast. He could feel her underwear, damp against his dick and it made him ache like he had never ached before.

His dick was so hard he was sure it could cut glass right now, but he didn't want to stop. This was the craziest most erotic thing he had ever done. He told her he wanted experiences and she certainly delivered.

 _Older women, that was the ticket, he would never be able to be with someone his own age again._

She pulled back just as he got close to her nipple and he sighed in frustration. Then Carol leaned down and kissed him but he was cursing in between kisses.

"Say when?" She winked up at him and reached into his boxers, taking his dick in her hand. She blew him a kiss and leaned down and licked him from base to tip.

"Holy shit Carol." He gasped out.

Her mouth was so warm and he was totally done when she took him in her mouth. This wasn't a run of the mill blow job, he'd had plenty of those.

This one was going to give him a heart attack. She stopped and grinned up at him running her tongue over the head of him. She watched his breathing and knew he was going to cave any minute.

She slid his dick all the way into her mouth and applied the lightest of suction and his breathing sped up more. She could hear him pulling on the belt trying to get free.

Daryl groaned deep in his chest. "Bookmark, bookmark, bookmark." He said. "Jesus Christ untie me."

She giggled and stopped what she was doing as promised. She grinned and reached up to release his hands. Daryl was more than impatient as she undid the belt and he practically ripped the t-shirt.

He rolled over so she was under him and immediately started kissing down her neck as his hand came up over her breast. He couldn't get enough of her; he was like a starving man.

Daryl never wanted someone the way he wanted her. He was desperate to touch her right now.

He ran his palm over her nipple until it was hard and he kissed down towards her other one in a fever. He couldn't wait to touch every part of her and ignite a fire in her like the one she had ignited in him.

"So you liked that?" She asked.

"Liked it? I don't even know what to say, it was like an out of body experience." He said bringing his lips down on her nipple while still palming the other.

Carol arched her back and let out a sigh. She was totally giving herself over to the feeling. He had never known anyone like her. Most girls were silent and unable to let go completely, that had been his experience until this night.

"You like that sweetheart?" He whispered to her in the darkness and she nodded letting her body respond totally to his touch. "Good, my turn now."

He trailed his hand down over her stomach to the waist band of her underwear and pulled on it. She expected him to reach inside but he didn't. He slipped his fingers down and rubbed her through her underwear.

"Oh, fuck Daryl." She moaned.

"You want more? Tell me."

"Yes." She replied. "More."

He brought his lips to her ear and his hand into her underwear.

"God damn Carol." He slid his fingers against her. "Your so wet. I fuckin love it."

She thought he was shy and he was proving her wrong at every turn. She had been sure she'd have to tell him what to do, but he had her riled up already, within minutes. He was a talker, just like her and the ache between her legs, was growing steadily with every touch of his fingers.

"I need to…" She started and he stopped moving his hand.

"What do you need?" He moved his hand slightly, but not quite enough. She sighed in frustration, she was almost there and he kept stopping and slowing down.

"Please…"

"You want to come?" Dipping one and then two fingers inside of her and she groaned low in her chest.

"Yes." She answered breathless now.

He brought his lips down on hers and continued running his fingers against her until she was screaming his name. Nothing ever sounded so good to him ever before, the sounds that she made went right to his dick and stayed there adding to the sweet ache that was there.

It was all different sensations one after the other in waves and the feel of her nails scratching his back was almost too much. Then she was on top of him and reaching for his boxers.

"Ready." She said pulling his boxers down.

"Ready." He said looking up and her with his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and slid her down on his dick.

"Ohmygod." Carol said leaning down to kiss him and he was still recovering from the bliss he felt being inside her. She felt warm and tight and he knew that even if this was the only time they ever did this it was going to be the best fuck of his life.

She started to move and looked down at him, his eyes were closed and he looked so young. If she was a different woman she would have felt badly, but she stopped feeling badly about herself and her choices a long time ago.

They were both adults and there was no reason to not have adult fun on her birthday. She knew all along why he was coming to the store, yes he liked to read, but it was her too.

She started moving her hips faster and she could feel him bucking his hips into her.

"That's it sweetheart, fuck me, fuck me." He groaned squeezing her hips slightly and moving her in rhythm with his own.

She took ahold of his hands on her hips and looked down at him. Their eyes met and held for a second and then she brought his hands back over his head, holding them down with hers and kissing him. He lost it completely at that moment as she held his hands down and came screaming every profane word in his vocabulary.

"Fuck, holy fucking, goddamn motherfucker, oh my God Carol." He gasped and pulled her down on top of him.

There was no other sound but the sound of their breathing. He wondered if she was going to ask him to leave now. He got his answer when she pulled the blanket over them and settled into the crook of his arm.

She reached her lips up and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe if you're good, next time I'll let you tie me up."


End file.
